You're My Favorite
by yaoifan124
Summary: Bellamy decides to buy a pet and his apartment buddy isn't too sure about it, in fact, he hates the idea even though they already have the pet. Their new pet, Luffy, though begins to want to be friends with Bartolomeo more than anything. What happens when the two become too close? BartolomeoLuffy;; Rated M;; OneShot;; Request by Tanki-Chan


**This is a request by Tanki-Chan~!**

**I really do hope you enjoy this! I got a little distracted for a few days, so it was bit delayed. Then, here we are~! I am starting to like this pairing a bit. Bartolomeo is a bit OOC, but I tried to keep him in character as much as I could. **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**You're My Favorite**

"I thought we agreed not to?!" The harsh hushed voice came from a teal haired male, which looked like a punk, as he glared into blue eyes that rolled shortly after his comment.

"What? You have to admit he's cute!" The blonde claimed out as they talked in the kitchen and onyx eyes were on them with curiosity on his new owners. "He's not leaving; I already paid and signed his adoption papers!"

"Are you crazy?! What if he scares the bitches away?"

"You are worried about _that_? The _bitches_ would think he's adorable and flock to us! Come on! Remember when Bonney got that pet, what was it… Nami, all the guys couldn't resist! We will be getting bitches from left and right! Just watch!" Arms waved out in the leather jacket as he tried to explain on how a pet was a good thing.

"Fine, but after this little 'walk' keep the damn thing away from me!" A finger pointed out in anger before moving to get some shoes on.

"Hey, Luffy, wanna go for some ice cream?"

"Ice cream?!" Padded feet found the ground as a tail waved out in excitement and jumped his new owner in a hug. "I love ice cream!" The grin stayed as he was given sandals and they soon departed onto the sidewalk.

Bartolomeo was a bit surprised when they saw women looking and awing at the young pet who yipped out happy things before linking arms with his two owners. The blonde was enjoying the little one's antics and the other owner was merely observing everything, not wanting to grow attached. They found the ice cream shop and got their favorite flavors and began to eat them at bar table Luffy picked out. Happy comments left the pet as he never knew if he was going to be adopted, especially since he was getting to the age of nineteen and the older you grow the less likely you get adopted.

But, this man with a scar over the corner of his right eye had immediately said he wanted the male, not wanting to look any farther. Of course the adoption lady had made it difficult saying how he would want a younger pet instead of an older, but he declined and said he wanted the dark haired pet and it was final. He even threatened to get a different worker because she was being rude on his decision, she helped him, but he still complained. It was not right for her to just force people to get younger pets when the older are just as precious.

Oh, have you noticed that Bellamy is a sucker for cute and innocent things? He just gets all happy viewing and just wants to spoil, if it's a pet, to death because he just can't help himself. If you ask him, he would deny it, but it was pretty obvious when he saw Luffy and held the boy like a lifeline demanding his adoption papers immediately.

"Ah, Batollo."

"Bartolomeo."

"Meo," the teal haired male gave a look of misbelief at the name and rolled his grey eyes.

"Whatever…"

"Can I ride your back?" Hands went straight to the Mohawk as he smoothed along it with another look pierced to the young pet.

"Hell no! I'm out!" He stood and began to leave with the dark haired male viewing with hurt on his face. The blonde noticed immediately and began to pet his hair back and got upset onyx eyes.

"He hates me, Belm."

"No, he's just not good with new people…" The older male kept a smile before pinching at a cheek and when he let go, cheeks puffed out in a cute pout. "We can make it our day?"

"Okay!"

* * *

"Why don't you go in Bellamy's bed?"

"I wanna cuddle with Meo!" Arms latched a hold of a neck and when the body moved up, legs latched to a waist.

"Come on, you brat! I got work in the morning!"

"Then sleep! I'm just sleeping here too!" This groan left the teal haired male at how stubborn the pet was now. It took a good two months before Luffy decided he needed to be gutsy and stubborn to get his way with Bartolomeo. If the man just let the pet grow on him already then he wouldn't have to take drastic measures.

A snort left the teal haired male as he could not believe this before pressing the lean body into the mattress. "Let go." The glare locked onto determined onyx eyes as the limbs tightened themselves.

"No."

"Stop being so damn stubborn!"

"I just want you to love me!" Eyes widened lightly on the words before seeing cheeks flush in embarrassment as the face moved to hide under the older man's chin. "I like Meo bunches and Meo doesn't like me at all!" Small trembles left the pet as he soon heard a sigh and the body moved to lie on his side.

"Just don't move around." A click to the lamp showed no further resistance and Luffy let a smile find him as he moved his legs so the two got comfortable in the Egyptian cotton sheets. A large hand found dark stranded hair to run fingers through it and felt the body press fully against him with a hum. An ear twitched lightly against the sturdy jaw as the younger male's breath soon evened out and signified him sleeping. "Stubborn brat…" The man muttered against the soft black hair and soon wrapped arms around the scrawny waist to relax himself; he did have work in the morning after all.

* * *

"Meo! Meo! Wake up! You got work!" Grey eyes peered out in confusion as Luffy hovered above him with hands grasping his shoulders to shake some more. "You have to get up! Belm had to leave earlier so he probably forgot to set another alarm for you!"

"What time is it?!" Teal hair was sprawled everywhere when the body rose up quickly and he tried to remember where his clock was at before it was held in small hands.

"Five-forty-five." A sigh of relief waved through the older male as he felt like he just had to prepare for an evacuation to get to work on time.

"Thanks, Luffy." This hand found crazy dark hair as he pats it down with ears facing down to enjoy it. It's been a week since Bartolomeo has been letting the younger male stay in his room. The blonde owner had been a bit jealous at first, but realized it was bonding time for the two.

"Nah, Meo?"

"Hm?"

"Are… are you going to bring a girl home tonight?" Curios onyx eyes viewed his owner that rubbed a fist into his cheek to rid of drool stains.

"Don't know, why ya ask?"

"Oh… that means I will have to stay on the couch tonight…" Light mutters left the young male as he looked down to his fingers that played with the sheets (his guilt trip showed). The teal haired man noticed this immediately before moving an arm around the boy and pulled the boy to him.

"Though I don't think I am because I was planning to bring pizza home…"

"Pizza?! Ah! But won't Belm be mad?! Pizza night is on Saturdays!"

"Who fucking cares?!" A laugh left the older male as he had a hand wave out before being tackled to the bed.

"I'm excited! Pizza! Pizza!" The pet began chanting more as he wiggled against his owner who hugged him and they rolled around for a bit. Laughter filled the air, along with curses and yelps of surprise, before the teal haired man noticed the time again.

"I got to get ready for work now."

"I help!" The boy stated in excitement as he soon saw that taunting tail swing by him. "I got you now!"

Limbs began to circle as he tried to grasp the appendage that would move away from him last minute. Bartolomeo viewed the dark haired male's antics as he stifled a laugh, trying not to let the other hear. Finally, the tail was in the padded hands and leaned down to bite, only to yelp in surprise and pull away. Full on laughter left the taller man and received puffed cheeks that created that adorable pout of his.

"Come on! Shower time!"

"Yatta!" Feet padded behind the owner as he moved to the bathroom where he started the shower and heard clothes being smacked to the ground. Boxers of the teal haired male came off as he noticed a body disappear behind the shower curtain along with the black tail.

"You little brat!" The teal haired male followed after and got water in his face as he entered and the two began spraying water on the other. "Alright, alright, I'm gonna run out of time."

"Hai, hai!" Hands found teal hair as the younger male began scrubbing soap into it and the favor was returned. Luffy's tails swayed in content as he was so happy that he finally got Bartolomeo to like him too.

* * *

"What happened?"

"Huh?"

"Luffy is obviously avoiding you… what did you do?" Bellamy eyed his roommate as he grew suspicious yesterday, but waited it out until tonight. The only main reason was because the dark haired boy ate and ran to his room without a word.

The teal haired man watched as blue eyes glared harshly to him and it made him sigh out. It's not like he wanted the boy avoiding him, he just did something stupid! After three months of building up on their relationship, the owner went and did something completely moronic! He wishes he could go back in time to fix what he had done, by the damage has already been set.

_**Monday night…**_

"_I cleaned my room!"_

"_What?" Shock was written all over Bartolomeo's face hearing those words._

"_Didn't you hear me? I cleaned my room! I want a reward!" The dark haired male cheered as he soon followed rushed feet to the now clean bedroom that the boy only played in since he liked sleeping with his owners; which the pet claiming to sleep on the couch was for them to feel bad and make them forget he has his own bed._

"_A reward?"_

"_You promised!" The older male was sure he was not the one to promise it, but 'trying to get out of it' would make the other upset. A pout was already spreading across the pet's face as he viewed the other, waiting for his reward._

"_Alright, alright… I really don't have anything prepared…"_

"_Reward! Reward!"_

"_Okay!" A large hand grasped a chin as the teal haired man leaned down to plant his lips on the others. Stiffness occurred as he soon pulled back to see confusion spread across Luffy's face._

"_M-Meo?" Grey eyes widened lightly as he began to realize what he had done, the damage. Shock went through him as he pulled back in fear and began waving hands lightly._

"_Oh kami, Luffy… I didn't mean to… I just…"_

"_Stupid Meo!" Fists hit the broad chest before the pet ran off down the hall to Bellamy's room and the teal haired male sighed out in misfortune._

_**Present…**_

Bartolomeo wasn't sure what came over him, it just happened like the strings holding him back were cut. A roll to his shoulders occurred as his roommate stared at him and he cursed inwardly for what he done. The boy had finally grown on him and it brought him so much joy that he wishes he had done this sooner. Three months, it took that long before his restraint clipped away without realization and he went and did _that_.

Yes, it may have been a small innocent kiss, but it was something he was resisting. He never wanted to admit the dark haired male had him by the heart to the point he actually stopped picking up women to spend more time with the boy. To think he actually fell that deeply for the young male surprised him, but he couldn't deny it. So many things had him falling more in love and it began a struggle to restrain.

There it went, though, every last piece of building their relationship crushed in one minute and blown out the window.

"Well," the blonde began with a hand tugging at his button-up shirt. "Try to make up with him, okay? I'm going to Bonney's for the night and not for what you think!" A bag strap found a shoulder as the worried man made his way to the door with his roommate following as he continued to talk. "I expect Luffy to be happy by the time I get home from work tomorrow!" A finger was jabbing towards the teal haired male before the man turned and opened the door. "Bye Luffy! I will be home tomorrow, straight after work!" Blue eyes glanced back to see the mentioned boy peeking around the corner of the hall with a wave leaving him. "Be good!" The door was soon opened more for him to exit and leave.

Silence followed after the click and grey eyes met onyx ones. Red flushed to the younger male's face before he disappeared with padded feet thumping down the hall. Judging by the distance, the owner figured it was Bellamy's that he went into since the boy was feeling conflicted by him. Bare feet scraped the ground as Bartolomeo was dredging seeing his room empty and the walk was too short. A hand pressed the cracked doorway and eyes locked onto the lump in his bed. Surprise filled him seeing this before quietly moving to the bed and sitting next to the ball.

"Look, Luffy… I really don't know what I was thinking; I shouldn't have done that to you." Fingers tugged on the hem of pajama pants as the owner was all ready for bed and he gazed to the hand.

"Meo does that with girls." Grey eyes gazed to where the head was and felt a wave of nervousness for the first time since he got interviewed for a job.

"That type of kissing is different…"

"Different?"

"In our kiss, there would be passion…" The hand moved as a face popped out in curiosity to only see the older male blushing with the face gazing away.

"You don't put passion with the girls?" Eyes met to view each other as the owner soon moved to draw closer to the other with a careful movement. When the young male did move away, he let a hand lift the chin up as he looked straight at the other; red still tinting cheeks.

"I'm not passionate with them because I don't feel the strong desire for them."

"But Meo does for me?" Uncertainty went through the teal haired male as he was unsure of admitting anything now because he didn't want the other to hate him.

"Luffy… I love you and not in a friend way, more than that…" Bartolomeo knew he sounded girly in a way, but it was really hard to explain without just simply stating the fact.

The wheels began to turn as the young pet did not process things that quickly, but as soon as it clicked cheeks flared red. Realization was clear in the dark haired male's eyes as he viewed the other that soon closed the gap. Lips pressed together as onyx stayed wide before hands moved and he latched to his owner. This jolt caused the other to be startled, but only groaned as a body found his bare chest and lips eagerly pressed to his. The black tail wagged happily before slowing and soon dropping as a shiver came from the pet.

"M-Meo?" Lips from the owner had moved to nip at the slim neck and his body began to press the small frame to the bed carefully.

Teal hair fell to one side as it was in a low ponytail since he always did that after showering and fingers gripped those professionally dyed colored strands. Small moans left the pet as lips sucked on a spot and hands moved to find bony hips so he could move the shirt to grasp them. Shivers moved through Luffy as he enjoyed the treatment and loved it when he felt a tongue dive into his mouth. Legs shifted to wrap around a leg as the pet felt the need to be closer to the other and let his tongue move with the other. A sharp jolt left the dark haired male as a large hand moved to cup his boyhood and began massaging it. Moans left the boy as he enjoyed it with trembles and soon the owner pulled lips away.

"Mnnha," fingers gripped a hold of the hair tighter and the body squirmed as he wanted more of this.

"Will you let me?" Fingers from the teal haired male tugged at the pajama pants and received confused eyes.

"More?"

"Yes, more."

"More! More, Meo!" A satisfied purr-like noise left the older man as he liked having the other beg for him to continue on giving him more. Oh, he would give him more, but he had to make sure to take his time and not hurt him in the process.

"That's quite sexy, Luffy. You are turning me on even more." The husky voice spoke out and caused a shudder of lust to find the younger.

"Ahhh!" A large hand grasped the half erect member after the other hand tugged pajama pants down, mentally grateful for the commando decision made by the other. "Mmmhhaa~!" Pleasure spiked all throughout the pet as lips nipped at his sensitive neck and the hand pumped him to the point he was leaking pre-cum.

A pleased chuckle came from Bartolomeo as he pulled back to view his handy work. Red tinted the younger male's face and lustful eyes peered at him through squinted lids. This shiver of anticipation went through the teal haired male as he couldn't help another chuckle of pleasure before diving in for pure lips. They eagerly pressed back as the body bucked into his hand and the impatient nature came out of the pet. The boy was always impatient, but on occasions like this, that was not a bad thing at all.

"More, more!" The begging began as the young male wanted _more_ of things happening and his wish was granted.

"Let me grab something out of my drawer." Lips whispered on bruised ones and he shifted to his nightstand to pull out a smooth bottle half full of the substance. When he shifted back to rest on his feet (whilst moving so he was between the slim legs), the other followed since fingers stayed in their spot. A chuckle left the owner at the action before letting lips find the other to distract him. When fingers were slicked with the lube, he shifted the small body back and let those lathered digits rub against the tight hole.

"M-Meo?" Lips pulled back to speak in confusion before eyes widened and the body shifted to arch up. "Nnnnghh!" Teeth gritted as discomfort rippled through Luffy and confusion filled him on where the pleasure went.

"Calm down… you need to relax…" The husky voice made the other shudder with groans from the finger moving in him. "I _will_ make you feel good." Arms wrapped around the older male's neck as sharp teeth nipped on the small frame's slender neck. "Just trust me."

"Mmmn, Meo." The pet moved his knees into the other's sides as another finger slid into the tight space. Gasping breaths filled him as he squirmed from the discomfort it brought and he had to lick his dry lips as onyx eyes found the cream colored ceiling. A sudden jolt went through the dark haired male as he felt something spike through his entire body and he moaned loudly with his body pressing to the broad chest above him.

"Just focus on the pleasure." Fingers pressed and rubbed the burning bump with satisfaction as he succeeded on finding the prostate with such ease. Mapping it out as he shifted his fingers in and out so he could find it when he dived in himself. Moans left swollen lips as pleasure was clearly written all over the younger's face and his body shifted to get more. "Impatience…"

"More!" Surprise found the teal haired male at the claim and pressed in a third finger with slight ease as he continued to press against the spot that made moans fall freely. Begs for more only made the owner lose his own patience, and so he tugged out his large manhood. Fingers left the tight space quickly with them coating his leaking member and let lips peck the others.

"Stay relaxed, okay?" Onyx eyes looked to him in confusion before feeling something large press into him and he flinched with a groan.

"Meo? What—_Nnnhhaa_!" Eyes widened at the intrusion and he gripped a hold of the teal hair with an aggressive grip. Pained cries came from him as the object shifted more as his legs were grasped from under the knee and pressed towards him.

"F-fuck… so tight!" Bartolomeo gripped with his face scrunching as he tried not to go in too fast. The boy was a virgin and he really did not need to hurt him anymore than what the stretching would do. Seeing tears threatening made a clench in the older male's chest occur before he leaned to kiss at the heated cheeks before finding those trembling lips.

Even in pain, lips became eager as he pressed for more and soon felt a tongue invade his mouth. It brought him pleasure as the large man fully sheathed himself into the gripping abyss. A groan left the teal haired man as he rocked his hips lightly to view the actions fluttering on the other. Lips left his as a snap of hips dived the member straight into the prostate and caused a screech of pleasure. A tremble left the owner at hearing the scream and he couldn't help but begin a rhythm to hear more and more of that beautiful voice.

"Goddamn, Luffy…" The older male mentioned as he shifted to a straighter posture and let his hips slam into the pet that moaned out freely of his name.

"Meo! Meo!" It almost sounded like the little puppy was a crying kitten, but the moans for _more_, _faster_, and _harder_ made the innocence of it die. Fingers gripped the sheets as bony hips tried to thrust back, but it failed as legs were pressed to his torso. All was not lost for him though as he felt the thrusts become what he wanted. Hollers left Luffy in pleasure as he could feel his whole body swarming with heat and the boil in the pit of his stomach made him cry out more. "C-Cumming! Meo!"

"Then cum!" The fluid shot out shortly after the statement and the tight grasp sent the man above into a groaning fest. "Fuck yes!" The man shouted in pleasure as he kept a harsh rhythm to reach his peak. His climax made him tremble with a moan as he emptied himself inside and soon slowed to a stop. Pants left the two as the large male leaned over the other to soon kiss the other in a sloppy kiss and pull out with them groaning.

"Mm—ove Meo!" The pet stated out as he pulled away from the kiss and the other felt the black tail hitting his knees as it wagged.

"Hmm?"

"I love Meo! Bunches! Bunches!" Little yaps began to leave the boy at his excitement and ears stuck straight up.

"I love Luffy."

"Bunches?!"

"Bunches!" Hands appeared before the other and hands reacted back with fingers spread.

"Happy hands!" The dark haired male shouted as they initiated the simple game of when his owner hid hands and brought them out with spread fingers. They laughed before joining together for another make out session, which began by the smaller male's eager lips.

* * *

"Meo?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we tonight?" A deep chuckle left the owner as he shifted his body and pressed the younger male into the mattress.

"Oh, someone is getting bold…"

"I feel…" Cheeks flushed in the dark and the older male sensed the innocence and pressed lips to a chin.

"Horny?" A moan left the pet as lips nipped at a sensitive neck and Bartolomeo licked at the spots he knew would send the other into Lala Land. A small yelp left him when a large hand rubbed his growing erection and then they stopped when hearing movement.

The door slammed open and the light flashed on so blue eyes viewed the lump in the bed. "What are you doing?!"

"What the fuck, Bellamy?" The teal haired male sat back on his legs and the pet followed with arms moving around the muscled abdomen.

"I thought I noticed markings on Luffy. What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Get out, asshole!"

"You are violating him, aren't you?!" The two growled at one another before a yip came from Luffy.

"Belm, it's Luffy and Meo time!" The tail wagged out as onyx eyes viewed his other owner with a pout on his face.

"But, Luffy, he's violating you!"

"I want Meo to!" Red flashed onto the younger's face before letting a heated cheek rubbing the pale abdomen beside his head. "I love Meo~! Meo's my favorite~!"

"I… I can't believe this!" Hands went into the air as jealousy seethed off of the blonde as he heard the favorite part. "We are going to have a long discussion tomorrow about this!"

"Fine, fine! Get out! You have already ruined the mood enough!" The teal haired male hollered out as he could not believe his luck, but knew it was about to get better. When his light was cut off with the door shutting, eager lips pressed to his and the owner moaned in pleasure.

_Tomorrow they were both in for a rude awakening from a very jealous Bellamy._


End file.
